docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rescue Ronda, Ready for Takeoff
"Rescue Ronda, Ready for Takeoff" is the first segment of the ninth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on April 3, 2012. Summary Doc has to fix Luca's helicopter, Rescue Ronda, when she can't fly, due to getting a little twig from a bush in her propeller. Recap Doc and Donny are playing basketball with Stuffy and Chilly. But Donny gets Chilly stuck on the top of the basketball hoop by accident and they begin to laugh. While wondering what to do about it, Donny's friend Luca shows up with his toy, Rescue Ronda. Donny then gets the brilliant idea to use her in order to reach Chilly and get him down but both boys wish to use her. Donny argues that it was his idea, while Luca says the toy is mine, but they luckily manage to agree to both use it together. Though their arguing picks right back up since they both are trying to control her. As Doc tries to get them to calm down and focus, Ronda ends up crashing! They dig her out of the bushes and try to control Ronda, but it is no use. She won't even budge. Luca also notices that her basket fell off and he goes to retrieve it, only to prick his finger suddenly from the bush. Donny takes him inside in order to get it looked at by their Mother. Then Doc uses her stethoscope which brings her toy friends to life. As Chilly begins to panic, Ronda tells them that she will get him to safety but Doc tries to tell her she can't. Ronda tells her it has to wait and tries to anyway, but she comments that her propellers aren't working. Doc points out she tried to tell her this... Both girls then sing a song about how much they love to help others when Chilly suddenly reminds them that he's still on the basketball hoop! Stuffy then tries to save him, only for this to end terribly as he barely hangs on the hoop, then drops onto the ball, then on the ground;. But he is safe thankfully. Doc promises to help Ronda, once she can get Chilly down and she finds a small set of moveable steps and brings them to the hoop to save Chilly. Once she puts him down and Lambie gives him a tight hug, Doc continues on to Ronda and asks Hallie to bring her the medical bag. Doc then begins to examine Ronda at the table. First she checks her engine, then her propeller, which grabs onto Stuffy and sends him flying by accident! After she checks with Stuffy, Doc resumes and tries to check on Ronda's propeller, but Ronda stops her momentarily to mentions she's very ticklish. Doc shows that she is too, but she really needs to check them anyway and she asks her to try to calm down to make it easier. She then tries to spin the propeller but it won't budge! Doc does not see anything so she asks Ronda if anything happened today. First, Ronda cant think of anything but then she remembers how she crashed into that bush earlier. She adds that Luca always takes good care of her, so Doc decides she'll go ask Luca if he may have known about anything that may have happened to Ronda. Inside she finds Luca being examined by their mother and she informs the three children that he has a splinter! Luca is very worried and when she goes on to take it off, Luca will not let her until she explains that if she just lets him see it, she can remove it very easily and the splinter will be all gone. With a little bit of hesitation, Luca finally allows Dr. McStuffins to take it off and Luca thanks her. Doc suddenly realizes that Luca got the splinter from his finger when he tried to grab Ronda from the prickly bush. So Doc rushes back outside to go and check on Ronda's propellers for second time while telling her stuffed animal friends she knows what the problem is. Upon closer inspection, Doc finds the small splinter in the bolt where Ronda's propeller is held. She then draws a picture of the problem and shows Ronda and the others. Ronda asks if she can take it off and Doc eagerly agrees that she can. Ronda then admits she is scared, since she's usually the one who helps others and she has never needed help before, but with a bit of help, knowing that Doc is only trying to help her, she lets her take the splinter off. And so, Ronda tries to fly and holds Stuffy as she does so by accident! Stuffy then untangles from her rescue rope but Ronda swoops in just in time to rescue him! After singing Ronda puts down Stuffy right before Luca and Donny run from the house. Happily they thank Doc for the help and the episode ends as the boys start to play. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Jaden Betts as Donny McStuffins *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *Camryn Manheim as Rescue Ronda *James Buddy Handleson as Luca Songs *When You Need a Friend *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Dr. McStuffins: Donny, Luca's here! :Luca: Hey, Donny! :Donny: Luca! Wow! You brought your rescue helicopter? That thing is awesome. :Doc: My favorite thing is helping toys. :Ronda: Then you do understand, Doc. I've never left a toy behind. Ever! :Doc: I've never left a toy behind either, and I'm not gonna start now! :Doc: Hallie! Can you bring my-- :Hallie: You did want your doctor's bag, didn't you? :Doc: Yes, but how did you know that? :Hallie: Hippo-hunch. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Stuckpropatosis *'Toys that debut in this episode': Rescue Ronda *It is revealed in this episode that Hallie has a hippo hunch that always tells her what Doc will need before she tells her. *Luca mentions that Ronda's basket had fallen off. But they are never seen retrieving it and by the end of the episode she seems to have required it. Gallery * Rescue Ronda, Ready for Takeoff/Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Ronda Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung